Legend of the Dream Mirror
by MatteusAndronic
Summary: Sora is visited in a dream by a princess of a world he has never heard of, and the hero of the land has yet to awaken.


Link sat on his rock next to the Zora river, watching the current flow swiftly by. He was trying to organize his thoughts on what the princess had told him that morning. "We will be visited by three who can aid in your struggle to save the kingdom," He couldn't help but wonder who the three were, and what she meant by him saving the kingdom. Hyrule wasn't in any danger, and there hadn't been any news of the strange black creatures in a week. Leaning back he began to drift off into sleep, and dream of a strange craft landing in Hyrule Field.

Sora yawned as he sat up from his nap, looking for Donald in the process. "Hey, guys?" He called out. It was stranglely quiet aboard the Gummi Ship for some reason. As he rolled out of his cot, he slowly approached the door to his quarters. Upon opening the door, a chill ran up his spine, and Sora took a step out.

It was pitch black, with the exception of a spot of light off in the distance. "Donald? Goofy? Helloooo!" Sora called, walking slowly towards the light, one hand extended before him to summon the Keyblade if necessary. As he stepped closer to the light, he saw a woman standing there in the center. She was in a very ornate dress, pink and white in color, and had a solid gold tiara upon her brow. "Greetings, Keyblade Master Sora. I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule."

"Where are my friends?" Sora replied, an eyebrow raised. "There are not here. My business is with you, Key Bearer. You must help me, for my world is in terrible danger of being overcome by darkness."

"Over the course of several hundreds of years, the protective barrier surrounding my world has been... Bombarded by people who would see it rot with darkness and evil. It cannot hold much longer, thus your 'Heartless' have began to pop up in the less protected areas. I have tried fighting them off with my magic, but I can only do so much... And the hero of our lands has not yet awakened. So I have come to you, hoping that you will aid us."

Sora took a step forward, smiling, "Don't worry Princess! I can help you!" Princess Zelda cast her eyes to the left, and a small globe of green appeared. there was a castle mounted on what Sora assumed to be the top, and a large desert on the side opposite of it with a dark, shadowy place. "There," Zelda pointed to the shadowy place, "That is where the darkness has been strongest, the place hardest to protect. It is where-" Her voice got cut off by Donalds voice booming almost in Sora's ear. "SOOOORRRRAAA! Breakfast!"

Opening his eyes, Sora was still in the doorway, his hand inches away from the doorknob. Donald knocked, and Sora answered. "Breakfast is ready! What was taking you so long Sora?" Donald looked worried, but Sora smiled goofily. "It's alright. I just had the strangest dream..."

"About what Sora? Was it about Rikku?" Donald inquired curiously as they walked. "No, there's another world in danger, some where out there. I think we have to find it!" Sora replied, walking towards the cockpit. Goofy sat in the pilots chair, trying to balance a plate of pancakes on his knee while plotting their course. "Hyuk hyuk, hiya Sora!" Goofy said as Sora sat beside him.

"Goofy, have you ever heard of a world called Hyrule?" Sora asked, looking at the holographic map. Goofy looked up, putting a finger on his chin, thinking. "Well, gawrsh. I don't think it's anywhere near here, but I can sure look around for it. Why, what's going on Sora?" As Sora began to explain his vision, Donald went back to the kitchen.

At Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda sat in her room, writing one last letter. Darkness was ascending, and it was ascending quickly. The Mirror was in jeopardy, and her citizens seemed almost oblivious to the danger they were facing. A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. "Your Majesty?" A small voice called through the door, and Zelda stood, hiding the letter in a pocket on her night robe. "Yes, come in." she replied, carefully watching the shadow under the door. Something did not feel right, and Zelda could feel evil emanating from that shadow.

As the door opened, the person who appeared to be there was a small red haired child. Zelda could feel her back tensing up, but she smiled softly. "Yes child, what can I help you with this evening?" The child's face went dark, and a smile crept across its' face. "Don't you remember me, Princess? Or should I say Nayru's Chosen?" Right before her eyes, the child shifted and morphed into something... Twisted. It grew to nearly seven feet tall, and the hair swirled around it, like there was a breeze moving through the doorway. Muscles began to bulge under the creatures skin, and the face elongated grotesquely. After the transformation, Zelda recognized the entity before her. Ganon. Before a scream could escape her lips, he had Zelda by the throat.

"Where is the Mirror, girl?" His breath was rancid, and warm on her face. Zelda held back the urge to cry out, and looked him in the eye. "You will not find it, no matter how much you torment me. Only one knows where it is, and I will not allow you to find them." Ganon laughed, and threw her across the room into the wall.

"Well then, I suppose I should just destroy this castle, and kill every last one of your subjects until I find that person. And take you with me to bear witness to my ascension as the rightful king of Hyrule!"

Link woke up as thunder boomed. He rolled out of bed, and put his boots on. Epona was still out in the field, and he hadn't meant to sleep this long. He ran out the door as soon as he was dressed and ready. The wind was kicking up dirt, and the sky was dark with the exception of the flashes of lightning going across the sky. As he walked, he heard something above the wind. Looking up, Link saw the ship he had dreamed about! Pulling Epona's whistle out of his side pouch, he blew into it as hard as he possibly could.

Sora was having trouble piloting on this world, the storm wasn't helping much either. "Guys! We have to land, and fast!" He called out, wrestling with the steering wheel. Donald grasped onto the sides of his seat, and Goofy had his head buried in a paper bag. Sora looked straight ahead, and saw the ground was getting closer and closer. "C'mon, just a little bit more!" He whispered, easing the ship to level itself out. Suddenly, a flash of lightening, and then the ships alarms started going off.

"We've been hit!" Donald cried out as the ship began to spiral out of control, and Sora grit his teeth together. Try as he might, the ship would not correct itself. The ground seemed to rise up to meet them, and then Sora saw black.


End file.
